


dip it into the starry sky

by Sugar_and_Salt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Fae & Fairies, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Sexual though, Slavery, Unseelie Court
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_and_Salt/pseuds/Sugar_and_Salt
Summary: When Kyungsoo comes to, he is surrounded by dark fae. One of them calls him a thief, demanding compensation.





	dip it into the starry sky

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: T101

Kyungsoo awoke to the scent of wild flowers permeating the air. That wasn't unexpected in any way. Neither was the slightly moist soil mashed against his cheek nor the familiar ache in his bones from sleeping on the ground. It wasn't pleasant, not at all, but he was no stranger to sleeping in the woods and there were still many miles of foliage to comb through until he'd reach the capital, hopefully in time for the auditions to the royal theater.

What was unexpected, however, was the steady murmur of at least a dozen people and the heel of a boot pressing him further into the dirt.

Instinctively, he flinched away from the pressure, eyes flying open to see that he was no longer alone in the forest clearing.

There were people around him, and even from his position on the ground, he could tell right away that they weren't human. His heart plummeted immediately.

"Humans never fail to astound me with their audacity," someone said above him, voice dripping with contempt.

Kyungsoo struggled, but before he could free himself, he was shoved away, a pointy twig digging into his palm as he tried to steady himself.

Fae. They were dark fae, it was obvious by looking at their opulent garments and the color of their skin and eyes. Meeting a single dark fae meant bad news, but finding himself among a dozen of them? 

His fate was sealed and he knew it.

Kyungsoo had no idea how this could have happened. He'd picked the roundabout way for this very reason, after all. This was supposed to be unclaimed territory.

"First you steal from me and now you have the nerve to sleep here?"

He swallowed, straightening his posture and resisting the urge to rub the sleep from his teary eyes.

"I'm sorry," he rasped out, gaze lowered to his knees, hands placed on his thighs. His heart was still beating rapidly, the shock still vibrating through his bones, but asking for forgiveness was his only option. One could not run from dark fae - the forest itself would be his enemy.

"So easy to submit," the fae before him sneered, nudging him with his foot, "Then again, you've been in the dirt to begin with. Look me in the eye when I'm talking to you."

Slowly, Kyungsoo obeyed, looking up and into a handsome, pale face, lips pulled into a haughty, tight line, and dark eyes narrowing. Something about the look in his eyes was enough to make him feel wary and uncomfortable.

"How dare you steal from a fae of midnight?"

Kyungsoo didn't know what he was talking about and could only lightly shake his head.

"I didn't steal anything-"

Another painful nudge to his side shut him up.

"And now you're lying right to my face," the fae cut him off, anger seeping into his voice. "Are you saying these are yours?"

Only then did he notice his bag dangling from the fae's loose grip. It was the smaller one, the one where he kept his scripts and food as well as the book he was currently reading. The bag was turned upside down, all the contents spilling, books falling into the dirt with the papers rustling and wrinkling in protest. His small bottle of water stayed blissfully intact, only hitting his knee as it bounced off the ground, but his wooden lunch box had no such luck.

Kyungsoo simply sat there as the contents of the bag were dumped before him, stray berries landing in his lap and dried flower petals floating down. Only then did he realize his mistake. The flower petals-

"Do you have any idea how precious these flowers are?"

"I'm sorry," Kyungsoo began, but the fae was too caught up to pay him any heed.

"I've planted them before the bloom of the first snowdrops, watered and cared for them throughout the entire summer, and now that they finally blossomed, a puny human like you rips them out and presses the life out of them. What were you _ thinking _?"

"I'm _ really _sorry," Kyungsoo hurried to repeat, despite it being an obviously futile effort. He was growing desperate. "I wasn't aware that these woods are claimed. I would have never picked the flowers if I knew - I was told that your kind resides in the North-"

"Excuses," the fae cut him off, crossing his arms and looking both unimpressed and seething. "How are you planning to make up for it?"

His eyes darted around the pile of belongings around him. They seemed to mock him, put his simple life on display in all its dullness.

"I... don't know," he trailed off, growing more desperate by the minute. "I'm just a hapless traveler. I have nothing to offer."

"I can see that."

A grin flashed over the fae's face. There was a mean edge to it that made Kyungsoo's shoulders raise in defense.

"Well, you better work hard to make up for it, then. You're not going to leave this forest before the Light Leaves bloom again."

Despite everything, Kyungsoo's eyes widened and the protest slipped past his lips before he could stop it.

"But you said they have to be planted in spring and only bloom now?"

The fae had the nerve to shrug in a cool, elegant movement. Kyungsoo could only shake his head. "I- how am I supposed to survive out here until then?"

"That's none of my concerns. Though I'll keep you alive if you're proving yourself to be useful. And who knows," the fae all but simpered, crouching down to take him in like one would take in a sad street cat. "If you satisfy me properly, I might let you off before that."

Hot embarrassment curled in his stomach as he the fae caressed his neck with the back of his hand. His skin burnt even long after the fae had gotten back to his feet.

"And now clean up this mess," the fae ordered, all pretense of sweetness gone as he left without turning back even once.

Kyungsoo swallowed and did just that, collecting his belongings under the watchful eyes of the faes lining the clearing. None of them approached him. They just kept watching, murmuring among themselves, some of them amused, other's faintly disgusted.

Kyungsoo forced himself to continue. He gathered everything except for the beautiful flower petals he had so foolishly put into his book to press.

Only when he was done and had fled the clearing, fled into a part of the forest where he was alone, did he sink to his knees, allowing the icy realization to settle in.

He was the slave to a dark fae now, branded by the shadowy flowers blooming on his neck where he had been touched.

Kyungsoo breathed in, a deep inhale filling his body with air, condensing the fear and pushing it aside.

He was alive though. They weren't going to kill him, at least not for now.

And if he appeased to the fae, he might let him go before the cruel cold could take him. Maybe, if he was obedient enough, the fae would get bored of him soon enough and he would even make it to the capital in time. He simply had to try his best. 

* * *

  


Junmyeon was never going to let him go, and Kyungsoo knew it.

He knew that he was not going to get out of this forest alive, and every passing day etched the realization further into his mind.

Stray, colored leaves were already dusting the ground, the trees withstanding the upcoming winter, kept alive by the fae living in them. They only kept the plants alive though - temperatures were already starting to drop and Kyungsoo had trouble remembering a time where he didn't clench his teeth and fingers, trying to keep out the cold by bundling up into the only coat he owned. Many days had passed and by now he knew quite a bit about Junmyeon, the fae keeping him as a slave. He knew the other was of a high rank in the Unseelie court, that he was power hungry and merciless, and that stepping on Kyungsoo seemed to be a form of stress relief to him. Entertainment, even.

He'd order Kyungsoo to pick flowers, only to complain about him not bringing the roots. On other days, he'd toss the dirty roots right back at him, taunting him for his useless acts. He demanded the other to kneel before him, to avert his gaze and sit up straight, only to accuse him of disrespecting him by not looking him in the eye.

There was simply no way to come out on top with the fae, no matter how hard Kyungsoo tried. And try he did. Every day, without fail, he tried his best to please him, never once snapping at him, never showing even a lick of resistance - but it was never good enough.

And with each passing day, it became harder to follow his demands.

"Stay awake," Junmyeon hissed, lightly slapping his head with the back of his hand. It burnt, burnt as much as the embarrassment over having the entire Unseelie court scoff at the pathetic human kneeling by Junmyeon's side.

Kyungsoo swallowed, sitting up even straighter, faintly hoping the tension would keep him from drifting off. The moon was hanging low already, and Kyungsoo was so _ tired_. Dark fae were mostly active when the moon was out, but it wasn't like Kyungsoo was allowed much sleep during the daytime either. Junmyeon had been high strung all day and particularly irritable, shooing him around and tormenting him a little more than usual. The mark on his neck was burning, making him feel the other's bad mood, and Kyungsoo forced himself to stay calm. To not think about home, about a soft bed, and, most importantly, to not think about food-

As if on cue, his stomach rumbled, the sound growing and clearly audible.

Kyungsoo drew his shoulders up before it came, before the hand was buried in his hair, tugging until their eyes met. Other fae were talking, but all Kyungsoo could focus on was the unimpressed glare sent his way.

"Control yourself," Junmyeon hissed quietly, all but shoving him back, sending him to struggle staying on his knees.

Kyungsoo stared at the ground, tears pricking at the corner of his vision from the rough tug on his hair.

There was no way to control his hunger, his sleepiness, and at this point, Kyungsoo was honestly too weak to put up a fight even if he wanted to.

Dark fae ate nothing but plants and flowers, and Kyungsoo was in charge of feeding himself on his own. It had been days since he last found a plant he knew was edible and that nobody cared much for. Soon, the cold would take away every plant unclaimed by fae, and Kyungsoo would starve.

Maybe he should risk it all and make a run for it. If only he wasn't feeling so weak and tired...

The court meeting went by in a blur. Kyungsoo kept his eyes down, too hazy to be embarrassed over the way both high-ranking and lower fae kept ogling him. At this point, most of them were bored of him, anyway, not sparing him a glance if Junmyeon wasn't humiliating him.

Except for one fae. There was a single fae whose eyes would never leave Kyungsoo. He was young and of a low rank, oftentimes accompanying Junmyeon like a scholar, quietly observing him most of the time. While his hair and eyes were of an inky black sparkling with colors too faint to admire from a distance, his skin was oddly sun-kissed. Much more suited for a light fae, really.

His name was Jongin, and Kyungsoo thought he was stunning.

He was watching him during the court meeting, too, Kyungsoo could feel it. He had only ever met the other's gaze by accident, but never had he seen as much as a tinge of disgust in them. Jongin had never commented on it, either, even though Junmyeon would have probably been delighted over the opportunity to torment him some more.

The fact that Jongin was so fixated on him was a little worrying, but so far, the fae had not made a single move to touch him.

All of this was the reason why Kyungsoo's heart dropped when Jongin appeared before him much later, when the sun was already peeking out and the other fae had gone to sleep.

Junmyeon usually made him sleep on his porch where he was safe from potential, wild animals, which was why Kyungsoo initially ignored the sound of stray leaves crunching beneath someone's feet. It was only when a shadow loomed over him that he gasped, sitting up as fast as he could, one arm raised defensively-

Jongin flinched back in shock, before placing a finger to his lips.

Wary and confused would be the best words to describe what he felt right now, looking right into the eyes of the fae looming over him. Wary, confused, and strangely enchanted.

Jongin crouched down, placing a bowl before him. The scent of fresh, luscious berries seemed unnaturally intense to Kyungsoo, who was starving, but didn't dare move a muscle.

After a second of hesitation, Jongin averted his eyes first. Without a word, he slipped back into the forest, shooting him a last, quick glance.

Kyungsoo would have liked to say that he sat there for the longest time, trying to read up on these unknown berries in one of his journals. He would have liked to recall having a strong, unbreakable and distrustful spirit, but the sound of Jongin's steps had barely died down when the first berry burst in his mouth. They tasted juicy, sweet and sour, and Kyungsoo thought that even if the fae had meant to give him a merciful death, this would be the kindest way for him to go.

Kyungsoo awoke shortly after noon when Junmyeon dropped a bundle of rich garments on him, demanding him to clean them by hand. He barely heard the derogatory words thrown after him. The relief over not only being alive, but strangely well-fed was enough to get him through the day. 

During the following night, he braved a glance towards Jongin, trying to convey his gratitude without saying a word or, god forbid, smile.

Jongin only gave him a fleeting nod, quick to turn his attention back to Junmyeon.

Enduring the rest of the night seemed laughably easy knowing that a small light had entered his life. It may be flickering and weak, but it was a light nonetheless.

The next time Kyungsoo awoke to food awaiting him, Jongin was nowhere to be found, and he couldn't help the small smile as he reached for the bowl.

* * *

Kyungsoo was shivering. Rain kept pouring down and there was no way he'd be able to fall asleep while getting soaked. He'd love to keep himself awake by re-reading his book, but even when he stayed pressed to the tree trunk, the rain would hit the pages.

Cold. 

It was so cold.

He should leave and try to find a different place to sleep in, but Junmyeon had told him to stay. Like a dog on an invisible leash, he was to stay outside, sleeping on the porch.

It were moments like these when Kyungsoo really wanted to give up, wanted to run until his legs gave out and the pain in his neck would force him to the ground. He'd tried that before. The punishment had not been worth it.

The sound of the rain was so loud that he didn't hear Jongin approach. When the familiar figure stood before him, Kyungsoo straightened up as best as he could, haphazardly rubbing his face with his sleeves in a vain attempt to look less like a mess. Jongin looked completely dry, the rain simply rolling down his skin, refusing to matt down the strands of his silky hair.

The look on his face was mildly unhappy - an expression Kyungsoo saw on him a lot. In fact, he wasn't sure he'd ever heard the other laugh.

That day, Jongin didn't bring him food. That day, he offered his hand for him to take.

Kyungsoo's first instinct was to not move a muscle. With every other fae, this would be an obvious trap, and while Jongin had never been anything but kind - albeit subtly so - he was still a dark fae. And Kyungsoo was supposed to stay.

Jongin slowly lowered his hand, something akin to dejection flitting over his face, too fast for Kyungsoo to interpret.

"Come on," Jongin hummed, voice soft as always, even though it was directed at Kyungsoo, the ragged human sitting on his senior's porch. Despite his attempt at being quiet, Kyungsoo flinched, looking towards the intricately carved wooden door to his left.

"I'm not supposed to leave," he argued quietly, but Jongin only shook his head with a small frown.

"So you're supposed to die instead? Come. You'll be back before he knows it," he added after a short pause, and that was enough to break Kyungsoo's brittle, frozen spirit.

Jongin's hand was warm, and the way the sensation bled through his entire body made him painfully aware of how long it had been since anyone had touched him without the intent for it to hurt. Kyungsoo mulled over this as he trailed after Jongin in silence. With brisk steps, they walked past the impressive trees housing greater fae and dipped into a part of the forest that felt deserted. Kyungsoo half-feared for the mark on his neck to start burning again when Jongin halted, leading him up carved stairs and onto what he could only describe as a wooden terrace built in between the feet of magnificent trees. Wooden beams formed a roof, effectively keeping them dry. While Jongin wandered off into what had to be his home, Kyungsoo unsurely sat at the edge of the terrace, feet dangling in the air. It wasn't a big place, comparatively simple, too, but the way it was constructed effectively hid it from those walking past below. At least Kyungsoo himself had never noticed this place before.

A thick cloth landed on his head and his heart skipped a beat.

"There you go," Jongin hummed while he sat down next to him, keeping a respectable distance. "You should dry off."

"Thank you."

It had slipped before he knew it, coming out a little too casual for Kyungsoo's liking, so he added, "for bringing me here, too. And for the food. I..."

It was a mixture of Jongin's attentive gaze and the weight of the words he was about to say that had him hesitate. But it was true.

"I would have died without you," he admitted, trying his hardest not to avert his eyes. "Thank you."

Jongin blinked, emotions flitting past, settling on a distracted kind of worry.

"Right. Are you hungry?"

Kyungsoo shook his head.

"I'm good."

Jongin nodded, looking out into the forest. Whether he was nervous, anxious or flustered, Kyungsoo didn't know. He focused on toweling himself dry with slow, calm movements so as not to startle the other.

"You're different from the other fae," he stated carefully. Probingly.

"I just don't like it," Jongin all but burst out, drawing up his knees to rest his chin on them. "What they're doing to you. It's not right. They're going too far."

"I never meant to steal from anyone."

He had no idea why he felt the need to bring this up, but the other only hummed.

"I know."

With a frustrated sigh, Jongin ruffled his own hair.

"I can't really do anything though. I'm a nobody. I have no power compared to Junmyeon and you have no rights, being human-"

"It's alright," Kyungsoo cut him off, tugging the warm cloth closer. "You're doing a lot already, when you're really not obligated to. I really do appreciate that."

The other shot him a dejected glance, suddenly looking much younger and a little lost.

"I'll never be like them," he whispered, hugging his knees and staring into the rain.

"I don't think you will," Kyungsoo said quietly. He was about to say something else when he realized that the shadows thrown by Jongin were moving. They kept winding on the wooden ground, lazily moving on his clothes and skin, and Kyungsoo swallowed. Whenever Junmyeon made the shadows flicker, it meant that he was agitated.

Noticing his wariness, Jongin uncurled, putting on a gentle expression.

"It's alright," he promised, fingertips sliding over the wood and through the winding shadows. They stuck to his fingers, looking unlike anything Kyungsoo had ever seen.

"See?" Jongin asked, lightly wriggling his fingertips, causing the shadows to float off, gently hanging in the air. "They just wanted to comfort me. Pretty, aren't they?"

Kyungoo's first instinct was to disagree, but he was obviously driven by fear. With Jongin being perfectly calm, he found the courage to slide closer to him, observing the shadows. They kept moving like they were alive, like droplets with no weight at all, tranquil and yet oddly fluttery.

"They're nervous," Jongin explained softly, all but cradling them with his fingertips. "Because you're nervous. And because they don't know you."

He talked about them like they were sentient beings, and Kyungsoo could see why.

"Are they going to hurt me?" he asked quietly, hand raised but hesitating. Jongin just shot him a small smile before grasping his hand.

"Not like that, no," he whispered, leading their hands to the shadows which flickered in excitement, somehow reacting to the way his heart was beating at the touch. Kyungsoo wanted to feel betrayed by them, but it was hard when they settled on their hands, feeling oddly warm.

"Everyone only ever pays attention to the minor faes of light," Jongin muttered, absently rubbing Kyungsoo's fingers, eyes trained on the shadows settling. "But shadow fae are every bit as beautiful, if not a little shy in nature. They're born from old, lasting shadows, and are as vital to our world as light fae."

Kyungsoo nodded, trying his best to relax under Jongin's light grip. Both him and the minor shadows flickered when Jongin slowly let go, but ultimately, the shadows stayed on Kyungsoo’s fingertips.

The smile on Jongin's face grew wider, and for a moment, all the suffering and pain Kyungsoo had endured were forgotten.

"Look at that - they like you," Jongin breathed out, looking genuinely happy. "How rare. It must be because you respect them. They're sensitive, you know?"

In a mix of cautious wonder, Kyungsoo watched the shadows, watched the way darkness seemed to run through them until they settled on looking like droplets of a starry midnight sky.

With his free hand, Kyungsoo interlaced their fingers again, feeling both fluttery and peaceful. A dusty red was blooming on Jongin's cheeks but he squeezed his hand, not making a move to break the touch. Long after the rain stopped and long after Junmyeon had awoken, Kyungsoo was left with this fuzzy, hazy feeling prickling on the fingertips of both his hands.

  


* * *

  


Happiness was short-lived, however, because the court was preparing for winter solstice, which was apparently the most important day of the year for dark fae. It was also the day where rankings and positions within the court were adjusted. Needless to say, it put Junmyeon on edge, making him even more insufferable than usual. His demands became more random, his punishments harsher, leaving Kyungsoo bruised more often than not. At this point, the strained, horrified look on Jongin's face was honestly more painful than whatever Junmyeon had in store for him, so Kyungsoo tried hard to avoid being punished. Which prove to be impossible because if Junmyeon really wanted to, he'd always find a reason.

It was a bright afternoon, the air chilly enough to come out in little puffs, and Kyungsoo was sitting on the cold ground while Junmyeon sat in his elaborately decorated seat in the court, discussing the preparations for the upcoming solstice. The other was more on edge than usual, having snapped at just about everyone, from Jongin to other, equally high-ranking fae.

Apparently, he was fearing for his position. Kyungsoo could only internally scoff at that because he could see why. Ever since Jongin had told him about the minor shadow fae, he'd been paying more attention to them, but not a single time did the shadows seem to react to Junmyeon - the only times they did was when he forced them to, moving them to bend to his will. Kyungsoo suspected that the other was much less in tune with the forest and its fae than, say, Jongin. In fact, not a single fae seemed to get responses from the minor shadows like Jongin did without even trying. He had a feeling that the other deserved a spot in the court more than anyone else. And maybe Junmyeon was feeling that, too.

"This is the only way that makes _ sense_," Junmyeon hissed, his crossed legs rocking impatiently.

"Are you _ trying _to sabotage this?"

He trailed off into a frustrated groan, his leg bumping into Kyungsoo's side.

It was a thoughtless touch, an accident, really. Kyungsoo still grimaced because he knew where this was going.

"And _ you_," Junmyeon began, and Kyungsoo was prepared for the hand grabbing his hair, silently following the movement to lessen the strain, expression carefully blank.

"You _ reek_. When was the last time you washed up?"

Humiliation was already crawling up his neck. It wasn't his fault - the water in the forest was close to freezing these days, he didn't exactly own a lot of spare clothes or towels, and his soap had run out a long time ago. He _ did _feel disgusting, especially with Jongin seeing him like this - watching him right now, too, from where he sat next to Junmyeon, taking notes.

"I asked you a question," Junmyeon repeated, loud enough for everyone to hear, and then shoved him off.

"Disgusting," he muttered, wiping his hand on his pants.

Kyungsoo couldn't bring himself to look up, to see the expression on Jongin's face.

"Go, wash up. I can't stand the smell."

Kyungsoo swallowed and got to his feet, happy to escape the situation-

"Where are you going? There's a pond right here."

He froze. Inhaled deeply. And turned towards the tiny pond to the side of the court, in full view of everyone.

Slowly, he sank to his knees, dipping his hands into the icy water to start with his face.

"What are you doing?" Junmyeon called from behind, sounding mildly exasperated. "Strip."

Kyungsoo blinked, couldn't help throwing an incredulous look over his shoulder, but Junmyeon was sitting there with his arms crossed, looking unimpressed.

"How are you supposed to get clean like that? Undress."

For the first time in many days, Kyungsoo did not obey immediately. His eyes flit over to Jongin, who wore an unreadable expression, and then quickly sank to the ground. He knew there was nothing sexual behind Junmyeon's request - it was nothing but a ploy to further humiliate him. Kyungsoo had been pretty sure he had no dignity left, but this demand made him realize otherwise. He hated undressing in front of others, preferring to stay as clothed as possible even around close friends and family, and baring every bit of his scrawny, bruised skin to the beautiful fae waiting to scoff at him made him feel sick.

"What are you waiting for?"

The mark on his neck began to burn and Kyungsoo tried to swallow down his apprehension, turning his back to them and staring into the pond.

It didn't mean anything. Neither would their reaction. They would humiliate him either way, so none of it meant anything at all.

If only Jongin wasn't watching.

Maybe he'd look away, out of courtesy.

The mark kept burning, and Kyungsoo tugged his shirt over his head, pulling the undershirt with him, immediately shivering under the biting cold air-

"_Stop_."

Kyungsoo lowered the shirt again, keeping his hands fisted in the filthy fabric as he turned around.

Jongin had gotten to his feet, and he looked both defensive and furious.

"This is ridiculous," he stated firmly, glaring into the round, finally settling on Junmyeon. "What do you gain from him dying here?"

Junmyeon looked equal parts annoyed and baffled that someone would dare oppose him in front of everyone.

"If he dies from actually washing himself, well, he might be doing us all a favour by doing so," he drawled, but Jongin wouldn't have it.

"You know he's human!" he snapped, dark eyes sparkling with anger. "It's freezing cold! How can you actually enjoy this? What did he ever do to you?"

"_Watch your tongue_," Junmyeon snapped, slamming his fist on the armrest as he got to his feet as well. All of the fae watched the exchange with thinly veiled curiosity, but Kyungsoo just flinched at the sudden spike in volume. He wanted to take the hit and tell them to calm down but he was terrified that any word he'd say would add to further escalating the situation.

"Who do you think you are? You're lucky I even took the time to teach you - and this is how you thank me?" Junmyeon asked, and while Jongin looked like he was about to cry, his lips were pulled into a straight, determined line.

"This human has been bending over backwards to please you, and this is how _ you _ thank _ him _?"

A whip-like sound cut through the air, and Jongin stumbled back, holding his cheek, expression clearly pained.

"Thank him?" Junmyeon repeated, voice higher than usual and deceivingly calm. "Why would a fae thank a human? He should be grateful he's still alive. He stole from me and is now obligated to serve me until _ I _decide he's done a satisfactory job."

He turned to sneer at Kyungsoo.

"He," Junmyeon began, and a wave of pain went through the mark on his neck, searing enough for him to bite back on a whimper, "is nothing. And so are you. And now get lost. You're not needed here anymore."

Jongin's eyes were teary, and black blotches marred his cheek where the shadows had hit him. There was still fight in him left but Kyungsoo internally begged him to just leave.

"I said get lost," Junmyeon said slowly, every syllable a carefully sharpened knife. "Unless you wanna see me make the human suffer for real. I could make him eat his own leg. Would you like that?"

Kyungsoo wanted to stay strong but there was no denying the wave of nausea washing over him. It seemed like what he was feeling was mirrored in Jongin's expression, who backed off immediately.

Junmyeon huffed, short and derogatory, as he watched Jongin leave with reluctant steps, careful not to meet Kyungsoo's eyes.

Disappointed over the comparably peaceful ending to the conflict, the fae around the court began to mumble among themselves. Kyungsoo just stood there, waiting to take whatever Junmyeon would throw his way next. He was clearly thinking of something, trying to find a way to further establish his dominant position. He wouldn't actually want to cripple him for that would make him useless as a servant... at least that's what Kyungsoo desperately told himself. 

But maybe the time had come for him to be discarded.

"You know what?" Junmyeon muttered to himself. The entire court fell silent, eager to see the cruelty unfold. Kyungsoo could see Jongin pause, back turned to them.

"I have a task for you," Junmyeon said, turning to him with a smile that was more frigid than the air surrounding them.

"I want you to enter the cave to the East and bring me some black lilies for the upcoming festivity."

The mumbling picked up again, louder than before, and Kyungsoo swallowed. He knew the cave he was talking about - something wasn't right about it, and no one had ever needed to tell him to stay clear of it.

Junmyeon was still smiling when he pushed Kyungsoo ahead, leading him all the way to the cave while conversing with the few fae brave enough to follow. Kyungsoo was used to being pushed around at this point, so he managed to stay upright even when he was shoved towards the entrance of the cave.

It was pitch black. Entering an unknown cave without a source of light would be a scary feat already, but something about the darkness made him uncomfortable.

Behind him, Junmyeon was crossing his arms once more, shooting him an expectant look.

"What are you waiting for? And you better be careful with the flowers. They're priceless delicacies."

Jongin was nowhere in sight and Kyungsoo told himself that this was alright, that this was something he had to get through on his own. Carefully, he made a single step into the shadows. Immediately, the hairs on his neck stood up, senses urging him to turn around, but he only clenched his teeth and pushed through. One step, and then another. And another.

The air around him was strangely warm, humid even, completely contrasting the cold that should be sitting in every nook and cranny.

When he rounded a corner, the faint sunlight from outside was gone, and Kyungsoo inched forwards even slower, his feet probingly scraping over the ground before trusting his weight to fall into every step. He could feel his own pupils widen, trying to see, could feel his own breathing growing shallow to allow him to hear, but there was _ nothing_. There was nothing to see or hear. The wall to his right was prickling under his fingertips, feeling strangely organic. In his mind, Kyungsoo apologized to the shadows for invading this cave of theirs, all but pleading for forgiveness. It was obvious that whatever this place was, it belonged to them, and Jongin wasn't around to appease them.

Even if he did find flowers in this cave - which seemed nearly impossible - the shadows would probably not take well to him ripping them out. It would be like stealing from the shadows themselves, and Kyungsoo didn't want that. He wasn't a thief. He really wasn't.

His fingers felt out another corner, and Kyungsoo turned to see light in the distance. It was faint and yet enough to fill him with a flicker of hope that turned sour and fuzzy on his tongue as the air shifted with every step. The prickling of the stone under his fingers increased, too, until it burnt uncomfortably and he was forced to let go, pausing to take slow, measured breaths, willing down the nausea.

He wasn't supposed to be here.

He wasn't.

He'd _ die _here-

Something grabbed his arm and Kyungsoo brutally ripped himself free, elbow painfully scraping across the stone.

There was a shushing noise, small white noise that didn't do anything for Kyungsoo, who only stilled when a low voice bled into it.

"It's me, Kyungsoo - it's okay."

He paused, evaluating what he'd heard, feeling out the fingers wrapped around his upper arm with shaky fingers. They were warm. Alive.

It really was him.

"Jongin?"

He didn't know why they were whispering, but the sheer comfort of not being alone made him want to groan in relief. He didn't though, only went from thrashing to clinging, greedily holding the other close, inhaling the scent of sunbathed leaves and soil that always clung to the other.

A palm was running up his back, gently rubbing circles between his shoulder blades.

"It will be fine. The shadows won't harm you if you're with me. Come."

The tug on his arm only made Kyungsoo go rigid again.

"Where are we going?" he asked lowly, fingers still clasping Jongin's on his arm.

"To get the lilies," Jongin explained. Kyungsoo decided to trust him.

With Jongin leading the way, they inched further into the cave and towards the faint light in the distance. The air was still prickly and oddly sweet, but not to the point of being uncomfortable anymore.

"I'm sorry for getting you in trouble earlier," Kyungsoo muttered, but Jongin only interlaced their fingers to give him a comforting squeeze.

"Don't say that," he murmured softly, guilt sitting in each syllable. "I was the one who got you into this situation, after all."

Before Kyungsoo could protest, the other added, "but I know a solution now. I'll get you out of here."

He sounded determined, but in a brittle, almost desperate way.

"How?" Kyungsoo asked carefully.

His only reply was another squeeze, and Kyungsoo returned it, warily following him deeper into the cave.

The light didn't seem to grow any brighter even though the distance was shrinking - it grew more defined though, revealing that instead of a single light source, the entire cave was glowing. They paused at the entrance to a larger room, giving Kyungsoo a moment to let the reverie sink in. Softly glowing flowers filled the area, gathering in groups around a small source of water. It originated from a spring, allowing the water to run down the wall reminding him of a strangely gentle, lazy fountain. Kyungsoo knew straight away that this was no ordinary water - even in the soft glow of the flowers he could tell that the liquid was thicker than water, and pitch black.

"What is this place?" he whispered, not daring to raise his voice.

"It's the forest's fount," Jongin explained equally quietly. "It's where the shadows come to life."

"Is it alright for me to be here?" Kyungsoo asked, slight panic seeping into his voice when Jongin slipped out of his shoes to step into the unnaturally soft-looking grass covering the ground.

In this light, he could actually make out the other's face, could see the reassuring calmness radiating off Jongin as he took his hand again, gently tugging him forwards.

"Of course. There's no need to be afraid. Not for you."

Kyungsoo placed his shoes next to Jongin's before joining him, internally apologizing to the shadows for being so dirty. The grass felt incredibly soft and healthy under his bare feet, so when Jongin led him to kneel before the dark pond, Kyungsoo couldn't help running his hands through it.

Before them, the water shimmered as if it was containing the dust of a hundred crushed stars. It was mesmerizing.

"This is also the place where we receive our blessings," Jongin explained quietly. Kyungsoo didn't understand but nodded regardless. Slowly, Jongin reached out to dip two fingers into the liquid. It stuck to them, shimmering like a liquid, starry sky, and then Jongin was turning to him, seeking his eyes.

"If a human were to infiltrate this place and be brazen enough to do this, they'd die," he hummed, lowering his voice even further. Kyungsoo was torn between looking into the other's eyes and watching Jongin swipe the liquid across his own, plush lips.

A shiver ran down his spine where Jongin ran his other hand up to rest in his neck, applying the lightest pressure.

"But I'm giving you my blessing," Jongin hummed, eyes fluttering closed as he oh so carefully pressed his lips against Kyungsoo's. The substance was sticky and warm, but he could feel Jongin's lips beneath it, could feel the sensation hitting him like a spark that kept bleeding through his every limb, taking over with a pull so heavy that every thought was wiped off his mind.

It only took a second, a single, everlasting second for Kyungsoo to move his lips, slowly, reverently. Jongin not only allowed him to, he responded in kind, parting his lips to nip on Kyungsoo's, further spreading the sticky sweetness between them. It prickled, but only slightly so, in an almost pleasant way. There was no telling whether it were the liquid shadows or the small, hitched breaths escaping both of them, but the moment their tongues touched, Kyungsoo was taken by a sudden urge, a heady craving that could only be sated by pressing closer, opening himself further and taking a little more.

Flicking his tongue against Jongin's, he pushed him into the soft, soft grass, trying his hardest not to lose himself. Jongin didn't seem to mind, easily rolling them over until he lay on top, lips urgent and hungry on his.

Everything was lost in a blur afterwards, a swirl of dizzying sensations, of hazily glowing shadows and crushed stars appearing behind closed eyes. They kept going even when the liquid was long gone, every last trace of it licked up by Kyungsoo.

Even when the rush had ebbed down, they kept clinging onto each other, softly panting into each other's skin, grateful to the shadows for offering them shelter.

With every passing second, the cacophony of sensations had time to settle, to make Kyungsoo aware of the _ change_. He felt different. Something inside him was different, set alight, scrubbed open to soak up the humid air.

When Jongin cupped his cheek a moment later, angling him until the light illuminated his face, he felt that touch, too. He really _ felt _it. Like whatever he had been feeling before he entered the cave had been a muted, dull experience.

"I'm going to miss your brown eyes," Jongin whispered, and while Kyungsoo tried to stay alert, the exhaustion was catching up, weighing him down, pressing him further into the grass. The darkness he slipped into was strangely gentle and comforting.

* * *

The sun was already setting when the human emerged, eyes on the ground and a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He stood there until the nearby fae saw him, until someone called for the high-ranking fae owning him.

The fae's reward was nothing but scorn and venomous words as he stretched out his hand, demanding the flowers.

To everyone's surprise, however, the human shook his head.

Enraged, the fae ripped the flowers out of his hands, disregarding their fragile beauty entirely.

The shadows around him bristled unhappily.

"I never said those were for you," the human protested, only riling the fae up further.

"How are you speaking to me? Who do you think you are?" he burst out, demanding the shadows to bend to his will and punish the human for his impudence. But nothing happened.

With a frustrated groan, the fae repeated his demands but while the shadows moved restlessly, they made no attempt to follow his demands.

"You stole from him."

Everyone turned towards the young fae emerging from the cave. His arms were crossed defensively but his gaze remained unwavering and hard.

"You stole from him, and thus have forfeited your claim."

The high-ranking fae huffed, voice dripping with condescension, desperately trying to paint over the budding confusion.

"Nobody cares about what I take from a human. Humans have no rights in these woods," he claimed, but the young fae remained calm.

"That is correct," he admitted, taking a stand beside the boy whose eyes remained on the ground. "He is not human though. Not entirely. Not anymore."

It was then that the boy dared to look up, allowing the fae around them to catch a glance at his dark eyes. They were hosting the shadows, just like their own.

Increasingly cornered, the fae turned to rage for answers.

"He's not one of us - and he deserves to die for his disobedience and audacity," he yelled into the round. To his utter horror, however, none of his fellow council members seemed inclined to agree.

"You did steal from a fellow fae, so the spell binding him to you has been lifted," one of them said. "It's only right and just."

For a helpless moment, the enraged fae stared at the two offenders and the flowers in his hand. Not even now was he ready to return them though. Instead, he dropped them to the ground to glare at the young fae, accusing him of being a traitor, demanding him to get brandished.

"So do it," the fae only replied, voice devoid of any fear. Being brandished would mark him as a target for the shadows, but the young fae knew he had nothing to fear. They loved him. Just as they loved the former human next to him.

They ended up being brandished, both of them, because the newly turned fae insisted on it. While the process was painful, they did not flinch away, fingers intertwined and spine straight as the mark was burnt into their skin.

They still held hands when they left shortly after, leaving the forest to find their place in the world. Finding a place as brandished, dark fae was going to be more than difficult, but they weren't all that worried.

After all, shadows could be found everywhere. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> p.s.: i love junmyeon, and he deserves the world. and playing an antagonist once in a while.


End file.
